


Domestic Mornings

by awritingsideblog



Category: Countdown to Countdown (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Food, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awritingsideblog/pseuds/awritingsideblog
Summary: Lillium finally takes a day off and Iris surprises him with a late Christmas present/early birthday present.My secret santa gift to Vee!!
Relationships: Iris Black/Lillium White
Kudos: 13





	Domestic Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee/gifts).



Iris slowly opened his eyes, before shutting them and wrinkling his nose. He left the blinds open last night, again. God, Lillium was going to give him an earful when he woke up. 

Iris reached over to the other side of the bed, only to be met with cold sheets. He opened one eye to see Lillium’s side empty. Iris groaned and rubbed his face. He wondered if the demiflora had already gone off to start his day. 

The red numbers on the clock said it was 9:30 in the morning. It was normal for Iris to sleep in, but he was surprised that Lillium had gotten started without waking Iris up. Sighing, he figured it was time for him to get up. 

As he opened the bedroom door, he heard the sizzle of bacon from the other kitchen. 

“Iris? You finally up?” Lillium’s voice came from the kitchen. 

“Yeah.” Iris said, stifling a yawn as he shuffled into the kitchen. “Whatcha making?”

“Bacon and eggs. It’s the only breakfast that is socially acceptable to put hot sauce on.” Lillium said, placing the bacon onto a plate. Iris hopped up onto the kitchen counter to sit. 

“Hot sauce is good in everything. You’re just a hater,” Iris said, reaching for a piece of bacon. Lillium hit his hand away with his spatula. 

“You just have no taste. What are your plans for today?” Lillium asked. Iris rubbed his hand and pouted. 

“Not much. I have to make some adjustments to my invention, but that shouldn’t take up too much time. What’s yours?” Iris said.

“I took the day off. I might finally fix those shelves in the bedroom, take down the Christmas decorations, and deep clean the bathroom. Maybe get a load of towels down,” Lillium said. Iris recoiled if he was physically hurt by what Lillium said. 

“You take the day off and you’re going to do work?” Iris said. Lillium plated up the eggs and handed them to Iris. 

“Set these up on the table, hun.” Lillium said. Iris frowned and hopped off the counter. 

“You’re changing the subject.” Iris said, walking over to the kitchen table. Lillium followed him with the plate of bacon and a jug of orange juice. 

“Why does it matter what I do in my off day?” Lillium asked, placing everything on the table. 

“Because you never have days off and you’ve been working overtime. I think you should just relax.” Iris said, sitting down. Lillium followed suit. 

“What do you think I should do today?” He asked. Iris smiled and stood up. 

“Wait here! I’ll be right back.” He said, running out of the room. He came back in a few seconds later with his hands behind his back.

“I think you should-“ Iris pulled a book from behind his back- “take it easy and read today.”

Lillium’s mouth dropped. 

“Where did you get this?” Lillium asked, taking the book from Iris. 

The book was his favorite book of all time. It was printed during Lillium’s childhood, but it didn’t get popular enough for multiple copies to be made after its release. Honestly, it was a challenge for Iris to find since almost no one had heard of it. He almost assumed it didn’t exist. The only reason he didn’t give up is because it was one of the few things Lillium would spend *hours* talking about. 

“It’s a late Christmas gift. Took me a while to find, and it came in after Christmas. I was going to save it for your birthday, but I figured why not give it to you now.” Iris said. Lillium held the book in his hands like it was made of gold. Iris smiled and sat back down at the table. 

“Better eat your breakfast soon, Lillium. It’ll get cold.” Iris said, reaching for the hot sauce.

~*~

Lillium basically scarfed down his breakfast while looking at the book. Iris watched in amusement. He had never seen Lillium eat so quickly or with so little care. If Iris was like that, Lillium would have scolded him for not properly enjoying the cooking. It’s not like Iris could blame him, anyway. It was a big deal. 

“I’ll clean up breakfast since you made it.” Iris said. Lillium looked up at him with a mouth full of egg. 

“Rewlly?” Lillium asked, not bothering to cover his mouth as he ate. 

“Really. Go enjoy your book.” Iris said. 

“Fank fou.” Lillium mumbled. Iris smiled and shook his head. 

“You can thank me by chewing with your mouth closed.” 

~*~

By the time Iris had finished and cleaned up breakfast, Lillium had already gotten a third of the way through the book. It was impressive to say the least. 

Iris prepared Lillium a cup of tea as he watched Lillium’s eyes glide over the pages. The demiflora’s eyes devoured the book as if he had never seen words before. Iris wondered if this is how he looked when he was inventing. 

“Hey, Lillium.” Iris said, walking over to Lillium with a cup of tea. “I made you some tea. How’s the book?” Lillium closed the book, leaving one finger in as a bookmark. 

“It’s good. Thank you.” Lillium took the tea from Iris, before setting it down on the side table. 

“Can I listen to you read it?” Iris asked, sitting on the couch.

“Now? But you missed so much of the story.” Lillium said. Iris shrugged. 

“You can tell me what happened, can’t you?” Iris asked. Lillium sighed. 

“I can’t! You’ve missed so much- you know what? I’ll just start from the beginning-“

“No! It’s okay! You don’t have to!” Iris said. Lillium patted his lap. 

“Of course I do. I can’t deprive you of such an amazing story.” Lillium said. Iris sheepishly smiled and laid down, his head resting on Lillium’s lap. 

Lillium cleared his throat. “Normal couldn’t even begin to describe Remy’s life,” He read. 

Iris looked up at Lillium. His eyes sparkled whenever the main character appeared. His face mimicked the characters’ expressions. Whenever something happened, Lillium’s legs would tense under Iris’ head. Iris had never seen Lillium like this. He wasn’t one to get lost into stories like this. Seeing him get so excited only made Iris grow more fond of him. He quietly wondered how lucky he was to have fallen in love with Lillium, finding the demiflora more interesting than the book. 


End file.
